A New Ranma:Dragon and Phoenix
by Tatsu
Summary: Hi Minna, this is my first real fic. I hope you like it, it's very different i think. It's Altaverse, and it happens at the Neko-ken training. Please R&R. Thanks ^_^ 10/9-2002: New Author's Notes added. Please read.
1. A New Ranma: Dragon and Phoenix

Legal Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and it's characters do not belong to me, so please don't sue me, ok? Thanks ^_^  
  
Text between "" mean talking in Japanese, text between "**" means Chinese. Text between ## means actions. Text between ** mean thoughts.  
  
A New Ranma: Dragon and Phoenix  
  
Time: Ranma at age 8. Place: The Neko-ken 'training'-pit. Scene: We see Ranma standing in a blood-soaked Gi with scratch-marks all over him, and some are still bleeding. Ranma also has a lot of fish cakes tied to him. This will be his second trip in the Pit.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Poppa, I don't wanna go down there again! It hurts!" Ranma said with a shiver.  
  
"Nonsense, my boy. Are you a Man or a weak little girl? Now get back in there!" His father said while pointing towards the Pit. *Why doesn't that boy of mine want to get into there again? It's just a couple of cats, for crying out loud.*  
  
"Oh-okay, poppa. I'll go down again." *but it still hurts from last time.* With that said, Ranma walks over to the Pit, looks down into it, and jumps in. "Ow.nice kitties.good kitties.." *Why do I hafta be here? It hurts so much.* Ranma starts to get nervous when he sees all the cats looking at him hungrily, but by that time it is too late. Genma has already put down the Lid on the Pit. All the cats jump on him, and start clawing him for the fish cakes that are on him. "AAAHHH!!!! IT HURTS!!!!" Ranma has already rolled up into a ball, but the cats are in frenzy by this time, they are still starved from the last time he was down there, and he smells like fish. Though not all of the cats were clawing him, many were, and after about 20 minutes, Ranma is bleeding a lot, and the cats have backed off.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Why is that worthless boy taking so long to learn the Neko-ken?* Genma thinks, ignoring the yowling and the cries of pain coming from the Pit. He is also drinking quite heavily from a bottle of sake, and we see many more bottles lying near him.  
  
*I would never say this to the boy, but he is almost as good as me. Of course, I haven't taught him the Yamasenken or the Umisenken, but I couldn't do that, not after having sealed them.*  
  
We see a book lying next to him, opened on the first page, and we see that it is the Neko-ken training manual. *Huh? I thought I had thrown it away already.*  
  
Genma reaches down to pick it up, but then a gust of wind turns the page, and he sees what it says on the next page. "WHAT??!!" Guess what he just found out.  
  
*Oh no! I have to get the boy, NOW!* Genma the runs over to the Pit, lifts the lid, and looks down to see Ranma in a pool of blood. He immediately jumps down, scoops up Ranma, and jumps out of the Pit again, all in less than 5 seconds. After having laid Ranma down again, he then checks his pulse, only to find none.  
  
*Oh no.. * "No. wake up, boy. wake up."  
  
Genma then starts crying for his lost child, his first true sign that he cares in 3 years, and cannot stop. He then begs for the heavens to have mercy on him, to bring back his son, but soon falls asleep, still cradling the limp body of Ranma to his chest.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next morning, Genma wakes up, and notices that it was not a nightmare that his son was dead, it was real.  
  
"Oh, my dear boy, why didn't I read the next page. then you would still have been alive."  
  
This continued for about 5 more minutes, and then a thought came to him.  
  
*I must show him my last respects.*  
  
He began collecting firewood for a pyre, as he thought that was the best way to show his respect for his only son, his pride and joy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It is midday and we see a pyre set up, and Ranma's body wrapped a blanket. Genma stands next to it, a torch in hand.  
  
"I will miss you, my son" he says, with tears in his eyes, and lowers the torch to the pyre. It slowly starts to burn, and the flames begin to reach towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma's body, strangely enough, starts to glow as the flames come near him, and then the flames begin to be absorbed into him.  
  
"HUH??!!" *WHAT THE HELL??!!*  
  
Ranma's body starts to change, he becomes a bit more muscular, but not so much that it hinders any movement (Think Goku, early in Dragonball). His hair becomes a fiery red with ice-blue highlights. And the, to Genma's great surprise, his eyes open, and we see that his irises are a ice-blue, and his irises are slitted. The pyre's fires wink out, and Ranma gets up, and looks towards Genma.  
  
"Thank you Father, for your words. I am glad you have finally seen your feelings."  
  
He then breaks out in a grin  
  
"I'm really happy to be back with ya, pops."  
  
He then gives Genma a big hug, and softly cries.  
  
"I missed you, my boy. It may not have seemed like it on our trip, but I DO care about you. I did what I did so you could be the best Martial Artist, just like I wanted to be, but could not. You are the pride of the Saotome clan, and I will from this day forward be a better father than I have been so far."  
  
Genma smiled back to Ranma, and hugged him back. "But if I may ask, son, HOW did you come back? You were dead for an entire day."  
  
"I saw you from heaven, dad. I saw how you cried for me, and I also saw mom. She felt me die, and she cried too. I begged the Kami to return me to Earth, but they said that they could not. When I asked 'Why?' they simply said that I had to do it myself. And I did."  
  
"But, HOW did you do it, son?"  
  
Ranma smiled at that question, and said "When we see Mother again, I'll answer that, okay, dad? I really miss her, and I wanna see her right away."  
  
Genma Smiled to his son, and thought it over. *If we return now, I could see her again too, and we could be a family again. I would still train Ranma, but it would have to be toned down. do I really want that? .. HELL YEAH! I will not risk loosing my only son again, especially not because of TRAINING.* "Of course, Ranma. We'll leave tomorrow, okay son?"  
  
"Sure thing dad, I'm a bit tired too"  
  
That said, the two Saotome men pitched up their tents, and went to sleep. They would have a long day tomorrow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: So.what do you think? Should I try to continue this? Or maybe revise it? I'm open to constructive criticism, but flames will be ignored. Hope that you all liked it. Ja ne ^_^  
  
Author's notes (6. August, 2002): Well... I'm afraid that I haven't been able to come up with a new chapter, just some VERY minor rewriting of this and the next chapter... well, I hope that will change soon, so until then, Ja ne ^_^ 


	2. Returning Home

Legal Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and it's characters do not belong to me, so please don't sue me, ok? Thanks ^_^  
  
Text between "" mean talking in Japanese, text between "**" means Chinese. Text between ## means actions. Text between * * mean thoughts.  
  
A New Ranma: Dragon and Phoenix Chapter 2: Returning home  
  
We see Ranma and Genma's camp, and it is almost sunrise. They are both awake, though, and ready for a hearty breakfast to celebrate Ranma's 'rebirth'.  
  
"Are you awake yet, dad?"  
  
"Yes my boy, but I have to make our breakfast first, then we can spar a little, what do you say to that?"  
  
Ranma smiled at his father, glad that he had returned when he had.  
  
"Sure thing dad. By the way, what's for breakfast?"  
  
We now see that Genma really IS making a hearty breakfast, and Genma answers Ranma's question by saying: "That's a surprise, boy. Why don't you come and see for yourself?"  
  
Ranma laughs a little at how happy Genma sounds, and answers: "Coming dad, don't hog all the food, ok?" Ranma walks out of his tent and walks over to his father, and hugs him.  
  
"What was that for, son?" Genma ask with a slightly bewildered expression.  
  
"Do I need a reason to hug my dad?" Ranma asks, grinning for all he's worth.  
  
"Guess not, son" Genma says, and hugs his son back. "Son, I know that I have never said this to you before, but I am proud of you."  
  
Ranma smiles at that remark. "I knew, dad. I could always see it in your eyes, even if you never said it. Let's eat now, ok? I think the stew is nearly boiling now."  
  
"Oh, so it is. Dig in then, my boy. You've earned it."  
  
They both ate up, as it was a delicious rabbit stew. After having eaten, and cleaned their bowls, Genma finally got a good look at his son, and finally noticed some of the changes he had undergone.  
  
"How did your hair become that colour, boy? And you look older too."  
  
Ranma raised his head, and looked Genma in the eyes, and then Genma also saw that Ranma's eyes had changed too. Before, they had been a stormy dark grey-blue colour, but now they were an icy-blue, so pale that it almost looked like he didn't have irises, if not for the slight blue colour. They were slitted too, like a reptile's.  
  
#Gasp# "And your eyes! How did that happen, boy?" Genma said with some worry in his voice.  
  
"They are what I have to tell you and Mom about when we get home, dad. It's a long story, and I only really wanna tell it once, ok?"  
  
Genma was still curious and asked again: "Can't I at least have a clue?"  
  
"Ok, dad. It has to do with my rebirth, and that is all I'll tell you at this time. Shall we leave then?"  
  
With that said, they packed up all their belongings, and started to walk towards the Saotome home.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Are we there yet, dad?"  
  
"Yes, my boy, we are almost there now"  
  
Nodoka heard those voices outside the perimeter wall, and recognised them as . "RANMA!! GENMA!!"  
  
She ran to the gates and opened them.  
  
"Hello, No-chan" "Hi, mom!" The Saotome males said at the same time.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you both again. I thought something horrible had happened! How come you haven't visited in three months? Oh, never mind, come in, come in." Nodoka said, all in a rush.  
  
After they had all stepped inside, dropped the packs in their rooms, and generally settled a little more in, they decided that a little tea was in order.  
  
As Nodoka poured tea for Ranma and Genma, she decided to ask Ranma something.  
  
"What ever happened to your hair, son?"  
  
"It's a long story mom, and I'm not entirely sure that you will like some of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nodoka said, surprise written all over her face.  
  
*So that's where I got that from* Ranma thought, but simply said: "It has a little to do with dad, and it's not all good."  
  
Genma immediately understood what Ranma meant, and looked a bit sad.  
  
"Yes, No-chan, I'm sorry to say that I want too far in the name of training, and. it is better to show you."  
  
Genma then produced the Neko-ken training manual, and showed the first page to Nodoka. Of course, she was horrified by what she read, but when Genma turned the page, she went as white as a sheet, and fainted.  
  
"She took that rather well." Genma said, and went over to his wife to wake her up.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she woke up. "Did I really read what I thought I read?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Unfortunately, you did."  
  
"WHAT EVER POSSESSED YOU TO TRY TO MAKE OUR SON LEARN SUCH A DANGEROUS TECHNIQUE??!!" Nodoka shouted, in full demon-head mode.  
  
"MOTHER!! STOP THIS AT ONCE!! PLEASE!! Please? He made a mistake, and he admitted to it. I have forgiven him." Both Genma and Nodoka looked at Ranma, and Nodoka deflated.  
  
"I wanted to tell you both something important, as it has to do with exactly that."  
  
Both Genma and Nodoka looked at their son, and were very surprised, because he talked like an adult, not as a child like he seemed to be.  
  
"Yes, I am curious, you said that earlier too. Please tell us your 'long story'" Nodoka said, and looked intently at Ranma, seeing the changes in him.  
  
"Thank you mother. You will also need to know what I am about to say, father, as it also concerns you and mother, not only me."  
  
At that statement Genma's eyes widen, and he looks at his son with even more respect.  
  
"Very well, my boy, I'll stay. I am curious about your tale" *And how you returned from the dead.* he silently added.  
  
Ranma began his tale with what happened with the Neko-ken 'training' (read chapter one if you have already forgotten, I don't really want to write it again ^_^), and at that time, Nodoka interrupted him.  
  
"YOU ACTUALLY DIED?! GENMA NO BAKA!!" #WHAM# Guess who got malleted into the floor ^_^.  
  
"Yes, mother, I died. But as you can see, I came back. And I hope that father wakes up soon #grins# he may want to listen to what I have to say now."  
  
At hearing that, Genma immediately sits up again, still in pain, but sitting. "Yes, I am awake now. Please continue."  
  
Ranma smiles to his parents and takes a deep breath.  
  
"You may not believe this Mother, Father, but I am no longer completely human."  
  
"WHAT??!!" is the simultaneous response from both adults.  
  
"Yes, you see, when I died I met my ancestors, just like they say you do, but they told me that it was not yet my time, and that my family still needed me. They showed me to a scrying pool, a pool where you can see the Earth realm, and showed me how father reacted to my death, and that you, mother, felt my death. Yes, I saw that, mother. I am sorry for making you both cry..."  
  
But Ranma is cut off before he can continue, and Genma says: "It was not your fault Ranma, it was mine. I never should have tried to make you learn the Neko-ken, then you never would have died at all."  
  
Ranma smiled to his father. "Thank you for those words, father, but actually was dying the best thing that could have happened to me."  
  
"HUH?! How is that?" Nodoka and Genma said in unison.  
  
"You see, not only did they show me what had happened to you two, but they also showed me what may have happened if the Neko-ken 'training' had continued. I would have had an overwhelming fear of cats that, when it reached a certain point, would make me either permanently become insane and think I was a cat, or it could be more temporary. Either way, it would have been a nightmare, because I would never be able to pet Frosty again. By the way mom, he's in the kitchen at the moment, and I think he's hungry."  
  
Nodoka was shocked out of her near-catatonic state by that statement, and bolted into the kitchen.  
  
"How did you know that, my boy?" Genma whispered to Ranma.  
  
"I felt his Ki, father." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
To say that Genma was shocked by that would have been an understatement, but before he could say anything else, Nodoka returned to the living room, holding a small white cat in her arms.  
  
"You were right, Ranma. He was quite hungry. But, how did you know that he was there, son?"  
  
"I felt his Ki, mother."  
  
As she heard that, she was just as shocked as Genma had been (and still was), and felt herself falling as she fainted for the second time in one hour.  
  
As she woke up, she saw the worried faces of her son, husband, and. the cat. Then again, the cat was licking her nose, and that was what had awoken her.  
  
"Are you alright, mom?" Ranma asked, looking a little nervous.  
  
"I am quite fine, son. Thank you for asking, though."  
  
Nodoka smiled at her son, and looked him in the eyes, and saw that his irises where such a pale ice-blue it almost seemed that they weren't there, and then there were his slitted pupils. She began to understand what her son meant when he said that he wasn't completely human.  
  
"Could you continue with your tale, son? I am curious to hear what our ancestors said to you."  
  
Ranma smiled at that, and gently took Frosty off his mother, and sat back down with him in his lap. While he began talking, he was gently petting Frosty, who was purring at the attention.  
  
"Yes, you see mother, one of your ancestors was actually a Phoenix bound in human form, and I think it was your great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-grandmother."  
  
At hearing that, Nodoka hit the floor for the third time in one evening. She was up again soon after, though, when she heard her son continue to tell his tale.  
  
"She was tired of seeing all around her age, and die, especially her own family, and after about 3 millennia as a phoenix, she chose to make her powers of rebirth dormant, and be able to live as a human. She had hair the colour of flames, a sign of what she had been, and looked very much like you, mom."  
  
Nodoka blushed a little at that statement, and thought: *Maybe I should stop dying my hair? Yes, from now on, I won't dye my hair.* "Thank you, son. I hope that she was happy."  
  
"Oh, she was, mom, she was. You see, she another very special person not long after she bound her powers. He had blue-white hair, and the palest ice- blue eyes you could imagine. They actually married very soon after they met, they just hit it off."  
  
Ranma smiled as he remembered seeing his great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-grandmother stand with his great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. They really looked like a strange couple, but they loved each other anyway.  
  
*Oh, well, I hope that you are seeing me now. Will they be shocked or WHAT.* #chuckles#  
  
"What is so funny, boy?" Genma said, looking a bit torn at the edges (Hey, who wouldn't. If YOU just found out that your wife's family had a phoenix in, you would look like that too. ^_^).  
  
"Nothing, father, just thought of something. By the way, mom, did you know that you also have a dragon in your ancestry?"  
  
"WHAT?!" #thump#  
  
"Oh, well. Guess it was an overload, huh dad? . dad?" #pokes Genma#  
  
#thump#  
  
Ranma looks a bit at his parents, then just shrugs and lets them wake up when they wake up.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Half an hour has passed, and we see that Genma and Nodoka are still out like lights. At this time, Ranma's stomach growls VERY loud, waking both adults.  
  
"Wha-what was that sound? It sounded like a huge beast." Nodoka looks around, and sees Ranma looking a little sheepish.  
  
"Uhm, mom that was me. or rather my stomach. I'm REALLY hungry. How about you, dad?"  
  
Just after having asked that, Genma's stomach growls too.  
  
"Hehehe, I guess that I'm hungry too. No-chan, why don't you fix us some of your special soup? It's been ages since I've last had some of that."  
  
"But, what about Ranma's tale?"  
  
Ranma makes the dreaded 'puppydog-eyes' attack, and says:  
  
"Please, mom? I'll continue after we have eaten, ok?"  
  
Nodoka knew when she was beaten, and gave up.  
  
"Alright, son. But you will continue after we have eaten."  
  
"Sure thing, mom!" Ranma was REALLY looking forward to Nodoka's special soup. It was the greatest!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors notes: So, what do you think? I started writing, and this appeared. Cool, huh? ^_^ As I said last time, I'm open to constructive criticism, but flames will be ignored. I'm also open to some ideas as to where to go with this, but I think I'll let this story be writing itself, with a few guidelines of course. Anyway, hope that you all liked it. Ja ne ^_^  
  
Author's notes (6, August, 2002): Well, as I said in the last chapter, this update is unfortunately only for rewriting purposes, but that doesn't mean that I have given up on this fic, just that I haven't really had any good ideas yet. Oh, well, inspiration strikes when it wants to, I guess. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	3. Author's Notes

Hi, it's just me, Tatsu. I just wanna say that I really appreciate all the response I have gotten this far, and that I am also sad to say that I have not yet written the third chapter, nor does it seem like I ever will (. I havent even had a single idea where to start it. I have written this, so that I can ask of you to continue it where I could not, I simply have no ideas. Do you write fanfiction? If you do, would you like to continue my fic? All you need to know is that the basic idea was that Ranma was part Dragon, and part Phoenix, that he would meet his mother before the age of 16, and that I kinda wanted it to x-over with Ah, My Goddess and Sailor Moon (but please. no Ranma as a Sailor Scout, ok? *grins*). After that, I just wrote whatever came to me. If you would like to continue, or even possibly rewrite it, please send me an e-mail to ask if it's OK, and I will answer as soon as I can. Thank you all for having read my fic, and I really hope that someone out there would continue it for me.  
  
It may be possible that I will write more of this at a later time, but for now, I must try to re-find my muse. I am REALLY sorry for all the trouble, you all, and hope that you will help.  
  
With much hope for help Tatsu  
  
PS: you can find my e-mail address in my profile 


End file.
